


In Your Bones

by ineffable_grimm_pitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not really any relationship stuff, Sorry guys, This was an assignment, but I can’t bring myself to delete it, i genuinely hate this fic, its not great but it’s here, like I actually hate it so much, literally i have no idea, they mostly just come across as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch
Summary: A Calcium-deficient taleWhat happens when all the calcium in the world starts disappearing?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 12





	In Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a chemistry assignment. We had to write what would happen if all of our assigned element suddenly started disappearing, and I was assigned calcium. We had to write in less than two pages double spaced, so it was a nice challenge, but by no means my best work. I recommend checking out my other Carry On works, tagged in the series seen in the box above or at the end.
> 
> EDIT: This is the worst representation of my writing and I regret posting it, so if this is the first work of mine you’re reading, please give me another chance, I’m better than this, I swear. I just don’t want to delete any part of my journey as a writer, but DO NOT let this represent me. Please.

“What are we doing in a cave, anyway?” Simon was looking around at all the rock formations that he didn’t know the names of, gazing upon their glory, and wondering what possessed Penny to drag him and Baz all down into the darkness and dankness of the cavern they were currently wandering through.

“It’s cool, Simon. We’re exploring.” Penny really wasn’t up for Simon ruining her mood today. It had been such a good day, she’d been looking forward to it, and she’d barely gotten Baz to convince Simon to come and-

A crash from somewhere behind them stopped Penny in her thoughts. Was someone else down here? Were they about to be caught?

The three froze. No one knew what to do; they stood there, staring at each other in shocked silence until eventually, Penny and Baz locked eyes, silently agreeing to go check it out. 

They started walking. It took Simon a moment to catch on to what they were doing, but after some aimless sputtering, he followed. 

A stalactite had fallen, and what was left of it, which was not as much as there should have been for a crash that loud, was in shards on the ground.

“Weird,” Baz muttered, but that was it. A fancy rock fell. Gravity happens. That was it.

“Are anyone else’s legs starting to cramp up?” Simon asked as they walked away, having resolved to return to the surface. 

Penny eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah, actually. It’s probably just the pressure change. Give it a few minutes when we get back on the surface. We’ll be fine.”

They were not fine. It seemed to only get worse as time progressed.

“Baz, do you still have that water bottle?” Simon asked, almost whining. Baz wordlessly pulled the bottle out of his bag and handed it to Simon, who uncapped it and started downing it without a moment’s hesitation.

Simon started coughing. Penny and Baz looked at him, concerned. 

“Snow? Do you need to take a moment?” Baz inquired. They’d already stopped walking. They weren’t quite up to the surface yet, and if Simon was really having this much trouble…

“Maybe.” Simon sat down against the nearest wall. “Weird day.” 

Baz sat beside him. “How do you mean?”

“Well, with the falling thingy, and then all of our legs cramping up, and just then the water tasted...metallic? Sour? I’m not quite sure, but I did not enjoy the experience.”

Penny sat on the other side of him. She was thinking. She was  _ always _ thinking. 

“This is really out there, but I have a theory.” Penny stood, walking a few steps forward and staring at her arm pensively before knocking it against the nearest hard surface. 

Simon and Baz could hear the crack of her bones. Only, she didn’t hit her arm hard enough to where she should have broken it. The two scrambled to help her, asking her why she did that and dragging themselves and her the rest of the way up.

At the surface, buildings were crumbling, debris everywhere. Penny stared in shock, cradling her broken arm.

“You really need some more calcium in your diet, Bunce,” Baz chided.

Penny shook her head. “Can’t you see? There  _ is _ no calcium. Anywhere. It’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make for a happy writer!
> 
> find me on tumblr: @ineffable_winchester
> 
> I’ll try to post some actually well-written stuff that’s not in a length limit super soon!
> 
> check out my other Carry On works in the series below (shameless self promo)


End file.
